Techniques for the magnetic treatment of calcareous water require flow of the liquid through a zone of high density magnetic flux provided by magnetic devices with ferrous based or electrically powered magnets which generate a high density magnetic flux. The primary objective of the magnetic treatment is to assure dispersion and decontamination of caustic elements in the water to the fullest extent possible.
Common to these treatment devices is the problem of structural degradation or decomposition of surface areas in contact with the calcareous water. Of special importance is the degradation of venturi areas within the apparatus which are particularly susceptible to degradation because of the caustic environment created by the high density magnetic flux. This is especially so if the venturi area or region is fabricated from materials tending toward the cathodic aspect of metals or, in the alternative, a cathodic metal is used which is not treated to withstand the caustic environment in which it is to be immersed. If the apparatus is left untreated, a naturally-occurring chemical reaction takes place between the cathodic metals and the anodic metals within the water treatment equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for means to limit degradation of fluid treatment structures used in high density magnetic flux devices for treating and conditioning fluids.